dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Song Records
BPM Highest BPM At any point (x-y) #Tohoku EVOLVED (1020 BPM) #EGOISM 440 (880 BPM) #Over The "Period" (840 BPM) #Pluto Relinquish (806 BPM) #Mello (783 BPM) #Valkyrie dimension (744 BPM) #REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT (696 BPM) #roppongi EVOLVED ver.D (680 BPM) #The legend of MAX (666 BPM) #aftershock!! (628 BPM) Constant BPM #Across the nightmare (300 BPM) #L.A. EVOLVED / Calico Cat Rock (280 BPM) #DROP OUT (260 BPM) #Dragon Blade / volcano (240 BPM) #HEART BEAT FORMULA (230 BPM) / 晴天Bon Voyage / Determination (230 BPM) #Arrabbiata (225 BPM) #NEPHILIM DELTA (220 BPM) / CHOCOLATE PHILOSOPHY (220 BPM) #月光蝶 (218 BPM) #Man With The Hex (216 BPM) #going up (212 BPM) Average BPM #Tohoku EVOLVED (343.4 BPM) #EGOISM 440 (340 BPM) #POSSESSION (332.3 BPM) #ÆTHER (329.7 BPM) #Elemental Creation (327.5 BPM) #PARANOiA Revolution (324.6 BPM) #New Decade (323.7 BPM) #Anti-Matter (317.1 BPM) #London EVOLVED ver.B (316.3 BPM) #The legend of MAX (314.0 BPM) Lowest BPM At any point (y-x) #桜 (20 BPM) #Over The "Period" (22.5 BPM) #Shiny World (25 BPM) #SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW (35 BPM) #Programmed Universe (36.75 BPM) #ABSOLUTE (38 BPM) #MORE THAN I NEEDED TO KNOW / Magnetic (40) #roppongi EVOLVED ver.C / Tohoku EVOLVED / London EVOLVED ver.A (42.5) #Valkyrie dimension (46.5 BPM) #New York EVOLVED (Type B) / New York EVOLVED (Type C) (47.5 BPM) Constant BPM #I'll Make Love To You (50 BPM) #Be in my paradise (63 BPM) #bag / BALLAD FOR YOU ～想いの雨～ (65 BPM) #Heavens and the Earth / My Love (70 BPM) #You (72 BPM) #I'm Yours (75 BPM) #Love Like This (77 BPM) #The Climb / Strip Me (80 BPM) #Whip My Hair (81 BPM) #Open Your Eyes (82 BPM) Average BPM To be updated. #I'll Make Love To You (50 BPM) # # # # # # # # # BPM Changes # of Changes #ΔMAX (473) #Quick Master (77) #Alphabet Aerobics (59) #Little ボケ！ (57) / Xmix3 (Stomp Dem Groove) (57) #PARANOiA (47) #Xmix5 (Overcrush) (43) #Xmix4 (Linear Momentum) (28) #R10K (27) #SAINT GOES MARCHING (REMIX) / Valkyrie dimension (22) #Rock Lobster (21) Total BPM Change (used for Chaos value) #SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~(SMM-Special) (11,360) #Valkyrie dimension (7,941) #CHAOS (7,480) #Pluto Relinquish (6,005) #Pluto The First (5,580) #Pluto (5,030) #Trigger (4,300) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (4,200) #roppongi EVOLVED ver.D (4,080) #SABER WING (Akira Ishihara Headshot mix) (3,792) Stops Highest Number of Stops #SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~(SMM-Special) (71) #CHAOS (44) #Valkyrie dimension (27) #Pluto (24) #roppongi EVOLVED ver.D (17) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (14) #? #? #? #? Highest Amount of Notes in 4 Beats Single Play #Pluto (Challenge) - 30 #Monkey Business (Challenge) - 29 #London EVOLVED ver.A (Expert / Challenge) - 26 #Valkyrie dimension (Challenge) - 24 / Cosy Catastrophe (Challenge) - 24 #Blew My Mind (Challenge) - 23 Doubles Play #Pluto (Challenge) - 30 #Monkey Business (Challenge) - 29 #London EVOLVED ver.A (Challenge) - 26 #Valkyrie dimension (Challenge) - 24 #Blew My Mind (Challenge) - 23 / Cosy Catastrophe (Challenge) - 23 Highest Number of Notes (not including Long Version Songs) Single Play Beginner #Elemental Creation (285) #ENDYMION (276) #Triple Counter (281) #EGOISM 440 (261) / Be a Hero! (261) #Valkyrie dimension (253) #Over The "Period" (232) #Tohoku EVOLVED (228) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (226) #IX (217) #POSSESSION / AETHER (215) Basic #ENDYMION (473) #Elemental Creation (438) #POSSESSION (389) #Over The "Period" (388) #Triple Counter (375) / Be a Hero! (375) #AETHER (372) #Illegal Function Call (361) #ドーパミン (356) #IX (355) #Valkyrie dimension (349) Difficult #Elemental Creation (614) #ENDYMION (591) #Be a Hero! (562) #Over The "Period" (561) #AETHER (551) #Triple Counter (533) #IX (521) #お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 (516) #PARANOiA Revolution (510) #Tohoku EVOLVED (495) Expert #Elemental Creation (789) #ENDYMION (783) #Be a Hero! (754) #IX (753) #PRANA + REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT (U1 DJ Mix) / ドーパミン (743) #Over The "Period" (718) / Triple Counter (718) #AETHER (704) #Illegal Function Call (699) #PARANOiA Revolution / お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 (679) #PARANOiA (kskst mix) (671) Challenge #MAX 360 (1000) #ENDYMION (925) #Elemental Creation (860) #EGOISM 440 (811) #Over The "Period" (781) #RЁVOLUTIΦN (777) #嘆きの樹 (763) #PARANOiA Revolution / 888 / IX (753) #恋する☆宇宙戦争っ!! (739) #冥 (730) / Come To Life (730) Doubles Play Basic #ENDYMION (468) #Elemental Creation (427) #初音ミクの消失 (382) #POSSESSION (379) #Over The "Period" (373) #Be a Hero! (369) #AETHER (368) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (359) #Illegal Function Call (348) # IX (342) Difficult #Elemental Creation (612) #ENDYMION (580) #Be a Hero! (565) #Over The "Period" (553) #AETHER (550) #Triple Counter (531) #初音ミクの消失 (528) #お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 (516) # IX (510) # 恋する☆宇宙戦争っ!! (491) Expert #Elemental Creation (751) #Be a Hero! (742) #ENDYMION (741) #Over The "Period" (713) #IX (700) #ドーパミン (696) #Triple Counter (695) #AETHER (688) #PRANA + REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT (U1 DJ Mix) (686) #お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 (677) Challenge #Elemental Creation (832) #EGOISM 440 (804) #RЁVOLUTIΦN (744) #PARANOiA Revolution (735) #Spanish Snowy Dance (721) / 初音ミクの消失 (721) #恋する☆宇宙戦争っ!! (720) #Triple Journey -TAG EDITION- (712) #IX (700) #Astrogazer (699) #London EVOLVED ver.C (691) Highest Number of Notes (including Long Version Songs) Single Play Beginner #Elemental Creation (285) #New Decade (Full Song) (281) Basic #New Decade (Full Song) (720) #Sky Is The Limit (Full Song) (505) #Elemental Creation (438) #HOTTEST PARTY 2 (433) #UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) (Full Song) (395) Difficult #New Decade (Full Song) (894) #Sky Is The Limit (Full Song) (836) #HOTTEST PARTY 2 (748) #Xmix5 (Overcrush) (671) #ZETA～素数の世界と超越者～ (Full Song) (647) #HOTTEST PARTY 3 (631) #Elemental Creation (614) #DanceDanceRevolution (DDR II song) (610) #UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) (Full Song) (602) #HOTTEST PARTY (540) Expert #New Decade (Full Song) (1106) #HOTTEST PARTY 2 (1047) #Xmix5 (Overcrush) (1003) #ZETA～素数の世界と超越者～ (Full Song) (991) #Sky Is The Limit (Full Song) (975) #HOTTEST PARTY 3 (888) #HOTTEST PARTY (881) #Tell Me What To Do (Full Song) (874) #DanceDanceRevolution (829) #UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) (Full Song) (815) Challenge #New Decade (Full Song) (1203) #Elemental Creation (860) #EGOISM 440 (811) #RЁVOLUTIΦN (777) #PARANOiA Revolution / 888 (753) #冥 (730) #Spanish Snowy Dance (726) #Triple Journey -TAG EDITION- (720) #Valkyrie dimension (712) #ラクガキスト (710) Doubles Play Basic Difficult Expert Challenge None. Lowest Number of Notes Single Play Beginner #1, 2 Step (19) #5.1.1 (32) Basic #5.1.1 (48) Difficult #5.1.1 (84) Expert #5.1.1 (103) Challenge Double Play Basic Difficult Expert Challenge Highest Number of Freeze Arrows Single Play Beginner #Over The "Period" (40) #POSSESSION (35) / Be a Hero (35) #Elemental Creation (27) #I WANT YOUR LOVE (Darwin remix) (24) / Bad Apple!! feat. nomico (24) #STULTI (22) #CRAZY♥LOVE (21) #Freeze / Rin to shite saku hana no gotoku ~HinaBitter edition~(20) / 脳漿炸裂ガール (20) #FLOWER / Let's Get Away (19) #Empathetic / アルストロメリア (walk with you remix) (18) / Grand Chariot (18) #osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- / New York EVOLVED (Type A) (17) / 乙女繚乱 舞い咲き誇れ (17) / Plan 8 (17) / Happy (17) Basic #OUTER LIMITS (87) #Freeze (54) #Spanish Snowy Dance (50) #MAXX UNLIMITED (49) / RЁVOLUTIΦN (49) #New Decade (48) #ビューティフルレシート (46) #Take A Step Forward (44) #Heatstroke (43) / 阿波おどり -Awaodori- やっぱり踊りはやめられない (43) / Over The "Period" (43) #aftershock!! (42) / 灼熱Beach Side Bunny (42) #UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) (41) Difficult #OUTER LIMITS (95) #DoLL (68) #Happy (67) #MAXX UNLIMITED / rain of sorrow (62) #POSSESSION(EDP Live Mix) (61) #チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室 (60) #鏡花水月楼 (DDR EDITION) (54) #CRAZY♥LOVE / ビューティフルレシート (52) #CURUS (51) #oarfish (50) Expert #Just Pretend (120) #oarfish (118) #ΔMAX (110) #New York EVOLVED (Type A) (85) #in love wit you (82) #osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- (TYPE3) (79) #I WANT YOUR LOVE (Darwin remix) (78) #THE SHINING POLARIS (75) #晴天Bon Voyage (65) #TRIP MACHINE (xac nanoglide mix) (64) Challenge #Out of Decaf (203) #MAXX UNLIMITED(X-Special) (104) #Magnetic (86) #DEAD END ("GROOVE RADAR" Special) (75) #Come To Life (70) #D2R ("FREEZE" Special) / Condor (67) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) / Beautiful Dream (62) #New Century (61) #ΔMAX (60) #Keep on movin' (59) Doubles Play Basic #OUTER LIMITS (87) #Until the End (83) #MAXX UNLIMITED (69) #SILVER☆DREAM (51) / POSSESSION(EDP Live Mix) (51) #CRAZY♥LOVE / Spanish Snowy Dance (46) #Magnetic (44) #阿波おどり -Awaodori- やっぱり踊りはやめられない (43) #Let's Get Away / Take A Step Forward (40) / 嘆きの樹 (40) #Freeze (39) #Seule (38) Difficult #OUTER LIMITS (95) #星屑のキロク (72) #POSSESSION(EDP Live Mix) (59) #CRAZY♥LOVE / in love wit you (58) #Anti-Matter (56) #MAXX UNLIMITED (55) #Let's Get Away (53) #Beautiful Receipt / Tell me what to do (52) #oarfish (51) #Freeze / Make A Difference / Magnetic / VEGA (49) #Daily Lunch Special / Over The "Period" (48) Expert #oarfish (118) #exotic ethnic (109) #in love wit you (100) #south (75) #S!ck (66) #TRIP MACHINE (xac nanoglide mix) / rain of sorrow (64) #SILVER☆DREAM (61) #晴天Bon Voyage (59) #CRAZY♥LOVE (56) #Summer Fairytale (55) Challenge #Out of Decaf (204) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (188) #Magnetic (85) #DEAD END ("GROOVE RADAR" Special) (75) #Condor (72) #Idola (63) / Ishtar (63) #ΔMAX (60) #Monkey Business (59) / New Century (59) #D2R ("FREEZE" Special) (54) / Come To Life #IX (52) / Emera (52) Highest Number of Jumps Single Play Beginner #DXY! (57) #Dance Dance Revolution (46) #DOUBLE TORNARD (44) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ / We Can Win the Fight (37) #BE LOVIN (28) #The legend of MAX (27) #Colors (for EXTREME) (26) #Valkyrie dimension (25) #CARTOON HEROES (Speedy Mix) / SPEED OVER BEETHOVEN (23) / MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (23) #stoic (EXTREME version) / MOONLIGHT SHADOW (New Vocal Version) (21) Basic #MAXX UNLIMITED (105) #Unreal (100) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (92) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (69) #Children of the Beat (63) #Dance Dance Revolution (61) #호기심 / Right on time (Ryu☆Remix) (58) / VANESSA (58) #DYNAMITE RAVE / PARANOiA KCET ~clean mix~ (53) #We Can Win the Fight / TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (52) Difficult #Unreal (135) #灼熱Beach Side Bunny (120) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (119) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (114) #POSSESSION (104) #MAXX UNLIMITED (101) #Arrabbiata / Healing-D-Vision (100) #Dance Dance Revolution (98) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ / We Can Win the Fight (89) #Sweet Sweet ♥ Magic / 가면의 시간 (86) Expert #灼熱Beach Side Bunny (165) #가면의 시간 (152) #POSSESSION (118) #Healing-D-Vision (109) #嘆きの樹 (106) / POSSESSION(EDP Live Mix) (106) #We Can Win the Fight (105) #호기심 (103) #ヘビーローテーション (102) #ΔMAX (99) #WAKA LAKA (98) Challenge (not including shock arrows) #Right on time (Ryu☆Remix) (181) #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) (167) #TWINKLE♡HEART (154) #ΔMAX (139) #THE REASON (127) #POSSESSION (125) #NGO (115) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (106) #New Decade (100) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION / 嘆きの樹 (99) Challenge (including shock arrows) #Right on time (Ryu☆Remix) (244) #TWINKLE♡HEART (203) #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) (167) #Summer Fantasy (Darwin Remix) (150) #ΔMAX (139) #South (130) #THE REASON (127) #POSSESSION (125) #NGO (115) #Memeshikute / Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (106) Doubles Play Basic #Unreal (106) #호기심 (75) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (67) #Children of the Beat (65) #? #? #? #? #? #? Difficult #Unreal (98) #TRIP MACHINE PhoeniX (97) #SAGA (95) #灼熱Beach Side Bunny (90) #호기심 (85) #Arrabbiata (82) #CARTOON HEROES (Speedy Mix) (78) #Dance Dance Revolution / POSSESSION (72) #ヘビーローテーション (69) #SILVER☆DREAM (67) Expert #灼熱Beach Side Bunny (151) #POSSESSION (116) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (107) #POSSESSION(EDP Live Mix) (106) #ヘビーローテーション (101) #ΔMAX (90) #HAPPY☆ANGEL (88) #嘆きの樹 (87) #Children of the Beat (85) #Healing-D-Vision (84) / Sucka Luva (84) Challenge (not including shock arrows) #Right on time (Ryu☆Remix) (181) #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) (167) #TWINKLE♡HEART (144) #ΔMAX (139) #POSSESSION (120) #THE REASON (119) #Sumidagawa Karenka (102) #嘆きの樹 (100) #DEAD END ("GROOVE RADAR" Special) (92) #Blew My Mind (88) Challenge (including shock arrows) #Right on time (Ryu☆Remix) (243) #TWINKLE♡HEART (195) #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) (167) #Summer Fantasy (Darwin Remix) (152) #ΔMAX (139) #POSSESSION (120) #THE REASON (119) #Memeshikute (106) #One Sided Love (97) #escape (96) Highest Number of Shock Arrows Single #Summer Fantasy (Darwin Remix) (83) #Memeshikute (78) #†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† (73) #One Sided Love (65) #Right on time (Ryu☆Remix) (63) #SABER WING (59) #Pluto The First (57) #Ishtar (56) #south / ちゅ～いん☆バニー(52) #only my railgun (50) #TWINKLE♡HEART (49) Double #Summer Fantasy (Darwin Remix) (84) #Memeshikute (81) #†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† (72) #Ishtar (71) #One Sided Love (65) #Right on time (Ryu☆Remix) (62) #TWINKLE♡HEART / only my railgun (51) #south (50) #future gazer (49) #Pluto The First (48) Category:Terminology Category:Record-Holding Songs